pet_adoptablesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tips and Hints
Earning ZC & ZP Clicking Pets *You can gain ZC for up to 300 pet clicks each day. The Click Nursery is a good way to quickly find click-needing pets. Mining *Mine as often as possible. The ZC reward for mining may seem insignificant, but it adds up quickly with regular mining. You can also find rare Ethereal Pets this way, which can be kept or sold for ZC Avatar Pageant & Pet Pageant You can earn ZC in two ways through pageants: *Winning the pageant awards 1500 ZC - if there is a tie, all winners split this amount. *Voting in the pageant awards 100 ZC. The Bazaar *Sell your pets at a reasonable price; feel free to ask others or compare to other listings for a benchmark. Users will be more inclined to buy pets that aren't overpriced. Creating & Selling Custom & CYO Custom Pets *Buying custom brushes at the Paintbrush Shop allows you to create your own custom. These are distributed by the creators only, meaning you can choose to sell them for a profit. *You can draw and color CYO Customs for ZC as commission work for other users. Auction House *Sell pets that are rarer or in high demand through the Auction House. Even if you make the starting bid an average price, users will often bid higher to win a pet. Also, even if there is only one bid, you will still make money. *Sell your pets at a reasonable price; feel free to ask others or compare to other auctions for a benchmark. Users will be more inclined to bid on pets that aren't overpriced. Breeding *You can create a profitable breeding business by selling bred pets for more than 1/2 the price of a breeding. For example, Clouded Leopards cost 1000 ZC total for one breeding. If you get more than one egg, selling them for 550+ ZC in the Auction House will generally grant a profit. This can be done even with a level 1 breeding center. *Rare bred alts usually sell for more than basic alts. *Setting up a breeding thread in the Forum can net extra ZC & ZP from breeding fees. Obtaining Pets Purchasing *The Bazaar is usually filled with cheap pets; check back often for great deals on pets you may not have! *You can find most available Customs and CYO Customs in the Forums. They are usually sold by the pet's creator in their own shop threads. Not all custom pets are always available, however, as their distribution is done exclusively through the pet's creator. *User shops in the Forums often contain harder to find pets at various prices. *Some pets are obtained through real-money purchases. The Cash Shop Exclusive and Fundraiser pets are only available this way, and user-sold pets obtained through this method are often very expensive. Breeding *There are three kinds of alts: **Basic Alts - these are the normal alts that a pet can always have. There are usually 6 of these possible. **New Alts - these are alts only obtainable through breeding. There are usually ~10+ of these possible. **Mixed Alts - these are alts created by overlaying the two parents. There are practically infinite possibilities for these alts as they aren't pre-made by artists like Basic and New alts are. *Any pair can result in any one of the Basic and New alts. The only alts that are pair-specific are Mixed Alts because they are made by overlaying the parents. *Breeding can be used to obtain alts you do not have but can be pricey for many species. The Leopard Gecko is currently the cheapest to breed with a fee of 50 ZC total, and the Witchwing is the most expensive at 4000 ZC per pair. Free Methods *The Egg Drop allows you to grab a free pet every hour. The timer resets at the beginning of each hour, meaning you can grab two pets in the span of a few minutes if you time your visits right. Only 3 different pets are available each day, making this a difficult way to get specific pets. *The Abandoned Room opens on Saturdays and Sundays at random times. If you can spare the ZC, a 100 ZC fee will allow you to get a notification every time it opens. One free pet can be claimed each day, with an option to buy more slots for 100 ZC. *Newbie programs and giveaways can be found in the Forums. These usually give out free pets. *Site giveaways are common around the holidays. Generally, the pets released pertain to the holiday; sometimes rare pets are given out at random. Category:Miscellaneous